Quem tem medo do lobo mal!
by luciana weasley
Summary: três garotas ,uma esconde um segredo, três marotos e muita confusão,hogwarts vai pirar com essa turma.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 as coisas mudam

Em Beauxbatons

Eu estava no salão principal de Beauxbatons tomando o meu café da manhã silenciosamente , nessa escola e sempre calmo e chato, nunca tinha diversâo .Todas as garotas de Beauxbatons tinham duas características em comum:elas eram fúteis e egoístas.

Um bom exemplo estava vindo na minha direção ,Isabelle Delacour era a garota mais bajulada da escola.

-A diretora me mandou te entregar isso - mostrou um pergaminho pequeno e amassado.

- Obrigado

Isabelle se virou para sair do salão ,parou e me disse:

- Tomara que seja expulsa,porque na França não podemos aceitar esse tipo de gente ,se e que podemos chamar isso de gente

-Olha quem fala,a garotinha querida da diretora, a puxa saco das professoras,a aluna mais retardada da escola. - eu não queria brigar,mais se ela queria...

Isabelle saiu sem dizer nada,não seria bom para a imagem dela arranjar confusão.

Li o bilhete:

_Luiza_

_Quero que a senhorita venha ao_

_meu escritorio o mais __rapido possivel_

_Madame maxime_

Eu não iria a sala dela porque já sabia exatamente o que ela queria,no dia anterior eu havia soltado uma bomba de bosta no corredor dos dormitorios(isso não era nem de longe a pior coisa que eu fiz nesse colegio).

As aulas passaram voando .No final do dia eu recebi uma boa noticia:o diretor de hogwarts , Dumbledore,estava aproveitei o "convite"da madame Maxime.

Quando cheguei na sala escutei uma voz de homem , ela era calma e baixa . Consegui olhar através do buraco da fechadura e descobri que era a voz do Dumbledore:

-Temos que escutar a opnião dela , o futuro dela que está em jogo. - percebi que o assunto era importante, os olhos azuis dele estavam longe.

-Não ,não vou deixar

Eu pensei que eles estavam falando de Isabelle,a melhor ,a mais comportada e idiota dessa escola . Como eu estava enganada...

- Temos que protege-la Dumbledore,não ensinar ela a lutar.

-desculpe ,mas essa conversa não é mas particular.- nessa hora eu fiz menção de bater mas não deu tempo:

-Ops!-falei quase sorrindo

-Precisamos conversar!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 convite e revelação

-Precisamos conversar. - disse dumbledore.

-Não , definitivamente NÃO. –nunca vi Madame Maxime tão furiosa como ela estava agora.

-Diretora,deixa ele falar – eu estava muito curiosa ,se era comigo eu tinha direito de saber o que estava acontecendo,não tinha ?

-Bom,por onde eu vou começar?.Você Luiza Hale tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Espera um minuto ai,como e que é?

-Você poderá ir para Hogwarts- repetiu ele

-CLARO QUE SIM!!!,eu topo - sempre que comentavam sobre hogwarts eu sonhava com um castelo misterioso que escondia varios segredos e muitas aventuras.

-Então está decidido,arrume suas coisas,amanhã aparataremos em king kross e seus já foram comprados –acresentou ele com um leve sorriso

Então eu me lembrei que na Inglaterra as aulas começavam em setembro e hoje era o ultimo dia de agosto.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto comecei a arrumar as minhas roupas (que eram bem poucas) e meus materiais ,quando acabei peguei um livro que eu adorava ''Animagia em Ação'' e engaiolei minha coruja.

Minha cabeça não parava de lembrar a conversa de Madame Maxime e Dumbledore''temos que protege-la e não ensinar a lutar...''.Estava cansada demais para investigar esse assunto então adormeci.

Acordei mas cedo do que o já estava a minha espera no salão principal,ele disse que precisava conversar comigo então me levou a uma sala vazia.

-O que eu vou falar agora Luiza , e muito importante,preste atenção - Ele fez uma pequena pausa - você sabe que e a bruxa mas poderosa de Beauxbatons, não sabe?

- não, eu não sabia - abaixei a cabeça. Não poderia ser verdade , eu poderosa ?so pode ta me confundindo.

- Você e a joia mas valiosa da coleção de madame maxime ,e uma arma nas mão de Voldemort.

Eu senti um arrepio na espinha,eu já tinha ouvido falar de Voldemort e ser perseguido por ele não era nada bom.

-Eu não posso acreditar!Isso e impossivel!-eu disse

-Não ,não é,Voldemort quer você como comensal da morte

-Então eu estou indo para hogwarts para me esconder?!

-Não ,você vai para hogwarts porque nos estamos te dando uma oportunidade para aprender a se defender.-disse dumbledore

-Então está resolvido, eu vou!

Fomos para os jardins e aparatamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 03 conhecendo os marotos

Desaparatamos na estação king Cross que estava totalmente lotada.

-Aqui esta seu bilhete e suas coisa as já estão no trem.-disse Dumbledore me entregando a minha passagem.

-Então até Hogwarts - me despedi

-Até Hogwarts- concordou ele

Embarquei no trem e não vi ele desaparecer ,senti uma emoção muito forte e comecei a sorrir feito uma pelos corredores levemente, quase dançando,De repente senti algo batendo em mim violentamente.

Levantei , vi que era um garoto,um garoto de cabelos castanhos e aparência cansada.

-Desculpe. - falou ele escondendo esse lado so ta nunca corava ,achava que era só para quem não sabia controlar as emoções .

-Da próxima vez tenta olhar por onde anda- respondi

-Eu já pedi desculpas- Ele corava tanto que eu já não sabia se era de vergonha ou era de raiva.

- E eu aceito- não adiantaria arranjar uma briga agora que eu era nova por aqui.

-Meu nome é Remo Lupin - Disse ele

- Sou Luiza Hale ,prazer,sou nova por aqui- eu me apresentei

-Quem é ela aluado?-perguntou uma voz atrás de mim.

-E Tiago você ta certo,o Remo e igualzinho ao resto de nós ,ele só tava escondendo esse lado ,olha ai, tem ate uma namorada !E não contou pra gente. -Disse outra voz.

Me virei e dei de cara com três garotos.

-Ela não e minha namorada- disse ele -Deixa eu fazer as apresentações,esse –apontou pra o garoto de óculos cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanhos esverdeados -E Tiago Potter , esse –me mostro um garoto de cabelos bem arrumados e olhos cinzas- Sírius Black- o garoto piscou pra mim – E esse- me mostrou um garoto com cara de rato- É o Pedro.

- E nós somos os marotos!- acresentou o garoto chamado Tiago

-Sou Luiza Hale

- Em que ano você esta ?- perguntou Black

- quinto ano

-mas você não e meio baixinha pra ser do quinto ano?-perguntou Tiago .Meu sangue começou a ser chamada de baixinha.

Apontei a varinha pro peito dele e disse:

- Quem é a baixinha agora?

-ABAIXE A VARINHA AGORA!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 04 conhecendo as garotas

-Abaixe a varinha agora!-havia chegado mais duas garotas ,suas varinhasestavam apontadas para min

-Ok,ok-eu disse,abaixei a varinha,tinha dois garotos armados e agora com mais duas era praticamente impossivel ganhar esse duelo

-Ótimo,venha vamos combinar a sua detenção.-disse a garota de cabelos ruivos.

Eu a segui ,caminhamos pelos corredores até chegar em uma sala pequena com uma mesa e dusa cadeiras.

-Sente-se

-Você não e daqui ?

-Não ,eu sou Luiza Hale

-Oi meu nome é Lilian Evans-disse uma das garotas,ela tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos bem verdes.

-É meu nome e Marlene Mckinnon-ela tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que estavam brilhando.

-O que o Potter te fez?-perguntou Lilian

-Ele me chamou de baixinha ,mas não voltara a fazer

-E a cara dele ,os marotos são tão metidos ,com exeção do Remo-Lene acrescentou

-Sua detenção vai ser na sexta AS 8:00 horas-disse Lili

- OK!

Ficamos conversando mas um pouco sobre os marotos e Hogwarts,elas me disseram que esssa escola era dividida em quatro:Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa ,Sonserina e corvinal,Lene me disse que elas eram da Grifinoria,e que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas eram da Sonserina .Chegamos em uma estação de um povoado chamado Hogsmead,depois subimos em uma carruagem que nos levou direto para Hogwarts .


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 seleção

Desembarcamos da carruagem e subimos as escadas quando alguém me chamou:

-Senhorita Hale, senhorita Hale - era uma mulher alta e já de idade que tinha um caderno na mão. -Ah! Que bom que eu te achei,meu nome é Minerva Macgonagall,me chame de professora Macgonagall.

-Shiii! A novata se ferrou!-disse o Potter que estava todo molhado.

-Senhor Potter o que houve?-Perguntou Macgonagall.

-Nada profa - falou ele com um sorriso maroto que significava problemas.

-Venha senhorita Hale eu tenho algo pra falar com você

Eu a segui,passamos por todos os alunos e entramos no me guiou a um corredor vazio

- Você ira fazer a seleção junto com os alunos do primeiro ano vá na frente,siga ate o banco e coloque o chapéu - voltei para a multidão de alunos .

Quando eu passei pela porta olhei em volta ,havia quatro mesas lotadas de o banco e fui ate Lá de cabeça erguida,todas as pessoas me olharam caminhando ,cheguei , me sentei na cadeira e coloquei o chapéu ,me assustei quando ele começou a falar:

-Hum aluna nova sua mente e complexa estou indeciso em qual casa eu vou te colocar: você é inteligente e astuta será que sua casa e Corvinal ,não você é leal talvez Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e muito boa ou seria a Grifinória? Você e decidida então resolva qual casa você quer ir?

Lilian e Lene são da Grifiniória eu adoraria ficar com elas.

-Grifinória - Eu disse com toda certeza do mundo

-GRIFINÓRIA- Repetiu ele mais alto para todos ouvirem.

Quando a seleção acabou a comida apareceu cheio de pratos deliciosos ,eu comi um pouco de cada ,depois que terminamos de jantar Dumbledore deu um pigarro:

-Bem vindos alunos e alunas de Hogwarts a mais um ano de aventuras,antes de aproveitar a cama quente que os espera eu tenho uns avisos do zelador Filch,primeiro:a floresta proibida e perigosa então como diz o próprio nome e proibida,segundo:o toque de recolher e as seis horas,nenhum aluno pode ser pego a noite pelos corredores ,terceiro:ande sempre em grupo e perigoso andar sozinho.

Eu percebi que na hora em que ele disse sobre o toque de recolher que não era para ser pego não que era proibido.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a andar em direção a as escadas ate um retrato

-Essa e a mulher gorda ,para passar para os dormitórios tem que falar uma senha que e trocada de semana a semana, a senha da semana e veritaserum,-falou a Lilian para todos os alunos.

Entramos , a sala era grande e aconchegante com varias poltronas e mesas

.-Eu sou Lilian Evans a monitora da Grifinória junto com Remo Lupin- ela apontou para o garoto que eu havia conhecido no trem.

-Lene me responde uma coisa, a Lilian é monitora? –perguntei horrorizada

-infelizmente,ela ganhou o distintivo nesse verão,Dumbledore acha que ela pode segurar os marotos.

-Então ele se enganou feio!Nós vamos piorar esse ano!-disse Sirius vindo por trás da gente.

Fomos para o quarto e dormimos cansadas,fora um longo dia.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 06 inimigos

Quando eu acordei olhei pela janela,era um lindo dia,o sol que havia acabado de nascer estava iluminando o lago e as arvores balançavam de acordo com o vento.Não havia sinal de chuva ou neve mesmo sendo inverno,resumindo: tudo estava bem.

-Bom dia.

-Bom?O dia nunca é bom quando se acorda cedo !- resmungou lily.-A final,que horas são?

-6:00 horas - Eu respondi.

-Droga! Acorda a Lene pra mim?-Ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

-já to acordada ,LILY,NÃO DEMORA!-Disse a Lene.

Terminamos de nos arrumar e fomos para o salão ,quando chegamos Lá os marotos viraram os rostos em nossa direção.

-Oi meu lírio –falou Potter

-Não enche Potter , eu acordei cedo ,to de mal humor -Avisou a Lily

-Cara ,se cuida ,ela esta parecendo um dragão -Disse o Sirius,a ruiva lançou um olhar de pura raiva em sua direção.

-impossível ,meu caro – Disse o Tiago.

-OK,OK,a baboseira tem que acabar,já vai começar as aulas-eu falei

-Lilian Evans,você já virou amiga dessa garota sádica?-o Potter reclamou

-eu não sou sádica, e você que não sabe tratar uma garota com respeito-eu respondi como língua afiada que eu era.

-TOMA PONTAS -Disse o Sirius.

Começamos a tomar o café da manhã,eu olhe em volta,todos os alunos conversavam animadamente mas um detalhe me chamou atenção:vários alunos da Sonserina estavam virados em minha direção ,uma garota de cabelos cacheados ,olhos pretos e rosto magro parecia insatisfeita,ela poderia intimidar qualquer um menos Luiza Hale.

-Quem é ela?-Todos seguiram o meu olhar,mas foi o Sirius quem me respondeu.

-Belatriz Black, minha ''querida'' prima , futura comensal da morte -Ele me disse com um tom beirando a sarcasmo.

-Ela Tá me olhando

-Então você arranjou um belo de um problema...

A primeira aula era de transfiguração ,a professora Macgonagall estava falando sobre um assunto que eu conhecia bem: animagia.

-...os animagos tem que se registrar para poder praticar essa arte sem nenhuma preocupação de ser preso,sem essa legalização a pessoa ganhara um passagem para azkaban,o ministério tem uma lista de animagos ,pesquisem e me tragam na próxima aula ...

Ela continuou falando mas eu não prestava atenção,estava mais interessada na conversa entre Sirius, Tiago,Lupin e o Pedro .

-Potter Black!, prestem atenção,eu estou curiosa com esse assunto tão importante- reclamou a profa.

-Estamos falando da sensação de ser animago professora -falou o Pedro

-E por acaso vocês são?-Perguntei

-Claro que não ! disseram pra gente -disse rapidamente o Lupin ,apesar de não conhecer ele bem,me pareceu que ele estava muito nervoso só que ninguém notou.

''_Você deu mole Rabincho ,agora a intrometida vai ficar pegando no nosso pé''_ pensei ter ouvido alguém a leve impressão de que a intrometida era direcionada a mim._Será?eu nunca fiz nada_,pensei.

Em vez de ir almoçar eu fui para a biblioteca ,a lily havia me dito que tinha livros muito interessantes em Hogwarts,peguei uma mesa bem, escondida pelas prateleiras de livros nos fundos,andei pelos corredores a procura de coisas interessantes,é eu achei: três sonserinos ,incluindo a Black estavam conversando aos sussuros:

-A garota é importante , o lorde das trevas a quer!-disse uma voz masculina.

-não sei por que, ela tem uma magia inútil,igual a da ralé trouxa!-exclamou Belatriz.

-irmã,ordens são ordens –falou uma garota loira.-temos que ser sutis,não podem nos descobrir.

Isso foi a minha deixa,a partir de agora teria que tomar muito cuidado.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 07

Semanas se passaram .Em Hogwarts as coisas estavam indo muito bem ,Lilian,Lene e eu estávamos inseparáveis,os marotos continuavam aprontando ,eu ainda não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o castelo inteiro ,só o necessário,por que eu tinha que tomar muito cuidado com os comensais da morte,eu já encontrei com eles,sempre me observavam em grupo.

Eu estava nos jardins em frente ao lago,encostada na árvore aproveitando o dia (desde que chegara nessa escola,sempre vinha aqui estudar ou só pensar):

-Boa tarde,posso sentar?-perguntou o garoto que eu conheci no Lupin.

-Claro-eu respondi.

-O que você ta lendo?

-Animagia,o trabalho de transfiguração,é um assunto fácil,mas ela quer 50 centímetros!-reclamei, eu acabei de chegar e já estava carregada de deveres.

-É que ta chegando os NOM'S, uns alunos do sexto ano me disseram que é assim mesmo- Lupin estava olhando o lago.-Quer ajuda?Eu já fiz o meu.

-Sim, eu agradeceria.

É nós passamos a maioria da tarde estudando. Remo era um garoto legal e inteligente, conversar com ele era mais fácil do que eu esperava.

-É ai, está gostando da escola?Você já se acostumou?-ele me perguntou depois que percebemos que já estava anoitecendo e irmos para o salão da Grífinoria.

-É diferente de Beuxbatons,os horários,matérias...-eu falei.

-Você gosta de Lá,não é?-ele se sentou numa poltrona grande perto da lareira eu o acompanhei.

-Ta brincando!A melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em todos os meus anos de estudos foi vir pra cá!-eu não estava mentindo, as coisas que eu gostava eram proibidas na minha ex-escola.

-Quando você fala assim faz parecer que Lá era o purgatório -algo passou pelo rosto dele, esse era um dos momentos em que eu mais desejava ser legilimente.

-E era ,não desejo isso a ninguém- falei dramática.

Ficou um silencio incômodo ,eu me sentei mais confortável no sofá,ficando mais perto do corou envergonhado.

-Tenho que ir dormir,as garotas devem estar preocupadas – Mas pra mim isso agora não importava,estava tão bom e confortável que eu não tinha vontade de sair.

-Então nos vemos amanhã?-Remo me perguntou.

-Acho que sim, até amanhã.

-Espera,você gosta de quadribol?E que amanhã vai ter um treino pra decidir quem vai fazer parte do time.

- Claro!Eu adoro,quando vai ser?-eu estava quase pulando.

-amanhã as 8:00 ,tem que chegar mais cedo porque o Tiago que é capitão,vai explicar como se ganha as posições- explicou Remo.

Eu fechei com pomo de ouro o meu dia.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXooOooXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na manhã seguinte eu Lily e Lene (quando eu contei sobre o treino elas me disseram que já participavam do time) fomos para o campo com nossas vassouras e esperamos todos os outros,aqueles que iam fazer os testes e os que já estavam no time.

Logo todos chegaram inclusive os marotos,que estavam cercados de garotas que e riam e guinchavam descontroladamente.O Lupin não parecia feliz,mas depois que me viu ,um sorriso apareceu.

-Pensei que você não viria-Disse ele.

-Mas eu vim! Então que comece o show!!.

-ARTIHEIROS - Berrou Potter que tinha se livrado das garotas –eu vou jogar as goles e vocês vão tentar fazer gols, quem fizer mais fica com as posições,montando nas vassouras- todos obedeceram.

-JÁAAAAA.

Ele soltou os balaços e lançou as çou.

Assisti Lilian e Remo fazendo jogadas espetaculares numa velocidade incrível.

Era minha vez,roubei a goles de uma garota e fui em direção ao gol,um balaço vinha muito rápido pra cima de mim,desviei com facilidade mas ele continuava a me persegui,joguei a goles para o gol,ACERTEI!.

Desviando do balaço errante,que ainda me perseguia eu fiz mais dois gols,já havia conquistado minha vaga mas eu queria o recorde,Lupin estava com três pontos empatado comigo, mais um é eu venceria.

Eu sorria e lançava a vassoura para frente ganhando velocidade,a goles estava no braço do Remo que ia para o gol,_muito perto_,pensei.

Consegui chegar bem perto dele e ficar lado a lado,algo o distraio e eu roubei a goles fácil demais,ele se desequilibrou e quando conseguiu ficar estável já era tarde,eu joguei para o gol e marquei.

-Meu deus! Você só pode ser maluca!-reclamou lene quando eu cheguei ao chão,desmontando da vassoura.

-Porque?-perguntei inocente.

-TODOS AQUI!Vamos selecionar o time!-berrou o Potter. –Para batedores Marlene e o Sirius- varias garotas suspiraram com o sorriso do Black.-O goleiro é o Frank

-Para artilheiros Remo Lupin ,Luiza Hale,e...MINHA RUIVINHA!!!

-Preparem-se para o maior grito da historia-disse a lene tampando os ouvidos.

-Já disse Potter mas eu vou repetir:EU. NÃO. SOU SUA. RUIVINHA- berrou Lilian ,seu grito poderia ser ouvido do outro lado do campo,eu me arrependi de não ter tampado meu ouvido igual a lene.

Tão divertida na briga que não percebi o remo sorrindo pra mim:

-Parabéns !-Ele me falou.

-Valeu!-Sorri

-Você poderia ter me avisado que jogava tão bem!-Resmungou tentando parecer indignado(não conseguindo).

-Sem aviso prévio fica mais emocionante.-Falei dando meu sorriso mais maroto.

**n/a: **

**Carol lupin: valeu miga,to doida pra vê o que vc ta escrevendo ai,diz quando postar tbm?bjs .**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
